Legacy of the Flame Alchemist
by BridgMae
Summary: No one knew why Riza Hawkeye suddenly just up and left Central. Not even Roy Mustang knew the truth. But Riza's real reasons soon come to light when her daughter, Riley Hawkeye makes an appearance in Central, determined to pass the state alchemist exams. (Sorry, I suck at summaries, just read it please!)
1. Chapter 1

Riza Hawkeye clutched the edge of the bathroom sink, her breaths coming out ragged and uneven. He stomach heaved and she choked up bile, seeing as she'd already lost her lunch. _This isn't possible._ She thought, even though she knew perfectly well that it was. _This can't be possible._

One mistake, that's all it took. Riza didn't regret it until now, now that she knew what happened. _The Colonel—no,_ _the _Fuhrer—_can't know. _She closed her eyes as her knuckles turned white. Why had she let this happen? She should've thought of this.

"Lieutenant!" She heard Havoc pounding his fist on the bathroom door. "Lieutenant, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She called out, though she knew she wasn't fine. _I can't stay in central. I have to leave, before anyone finds out—if they do, he'll be ruined! I can't let that happen._

"Riza!" This time it was Lieutenant Ross pounding on the door. "Riza, are you all right? Do you need some help?"

"I told you, I'm _fine." _Riza said, getting a little irritated. "I'll be out it a moment." She reopened her eyes and straightened herself out. She knew what she had to do. It was her only choice.

Riza wiped her mouth and smoothed her hair back, gathering her composure. Then she unlocked the door. Havoc and Ross examined her, concerned.

"Are you all right, Lieutenant?" Havoc asked.

"I'm fine, Havoc. I'm just feeling a bit unwell, that's all."

"Really?" Havoc, Hawkeye, and Ross all turned around to Colonel—no _Fuhrer_—Mustang standing behind them.

The three stood up straighter and saluted him. "Sir," they all chimed in unison.

"At ease." Roy examined Riza, who was still a bit pale. "If you're unwell, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you should head home." He said, his eyes softening just a tad bit, as he spoke.

Riza bit back a blush as he said this, remembering how he'd once held her when she was near dying. He hadn't held her like that again ever since he regained her sight. At least, not until—

_Shut up! Don't think about that. It's caused you enough trouble already._

"Sir!" Riza saluted Roy again. "I'd like to speak to you, preferably in private, Sir."

Roy examined Riza, then motioned for her to follow him. "Leave us." He told Havoc and Ross, before setting off towards his office. Riza followed him, and she shut the door to Mustang's office behind them as Roy sat down behind his desk.

"Now what's this about Lieutenant?" Roy asked, folding his hands together.

Riza decided to get right to the point. "I'd like to resign my post, sir."

"What?" Roy jolted back in his seat, staring at Riza in shock.

"I'd like to resign my post, and move to East Command, Furor, Sir." Riza repeated, staring straight ahead.

Mustang stood up and walked back around his desk and Riza turned to face him. "Riza," he said, lowering his voice a little. "is this about—"

"No, Sir." Riza cut him off and they both paused, turning a little red. It had already been two months, but the awkwardness still hung around them like a dark cloak. "I just need to move away from Central. It reminds me of too many bad memories." Riza knew this was a pathetic excuse, especially when it _was _about _that,_ but she couldn't think of anything better to say. And she knew that Roy would indulge her, no matter how insignificant her reasoning.

"What about good memories?" Roy asked quietly. "Central doesn't hold any good memories for you?"

Riza thought back and she remembered the times when Mustang had held her when she was injured, the time when he'd almost considered using human transmutation so that he wouldn't risk losing her. In a way, those were the best memories she had, because they showed how much she actually meant to Mustang. And they were enough to make her want to stay in Central forever. But she couldn't stay, no matter how much she wanted to.

"No, Sir." Riza said and she instantly regretted it. The look on Roy's face made her heart feel like it was breaking in two, though Roy soon gathered his composure, crafting his face into that you would expect of the Fuhrer of Amestris to wear.

It was just a little over three years since they'd had the battle with the one the homunculi had called "Father." Since then, Roy had worked hard to repair the country's relationship with Ishval and Reole. He had accepted the post of Fuhrer after General Grumman had died, about two and a half years after the battle.

Two years after the battle, Edward and Alphonse had split, heading to the East and West to gather information about Alchemy. But after about a month, Edward had come back because he missed Winry. And about three months ago, they had their first son, whom they named James Maes, after Brigadier General Hughes. Alphonse then returned as well, deciding not to continue his search in the East. But he did return with enough information to successfully restore Edward's alchemy, through an advanced combination of alchemy and alkahestry, such as that Scar's brother had once researched.

Al then went back East, and about a week ago, they'd received the news that he and May were engaged. They also sent news of Ling, who'd been working to improve Xing for the better. He'd managed to terminate the law that the emperor must have a wife from each clan, and he'd finally worked up the courage to ask Lan Fan to marry him.

As for Scar, after repairing Amestris's relation with Ishval, he then traveled to Briggs with General Armstrong, and from when Major Miles had been telling them, he and Olivier were becoming quite friendly. In fact, almost _too _friendly.

As for Izumi and Sig, Marco had used the Philosophers Stone to heal Izumi, she and Sig finally had a child, right around the same time Winry and Ed had James. His name was Ian, Ian Alex Curtis, named after Major Armstrong, whom both Izumi and Sig had gained a great respect for after their battle with "Father."

It seemed that everyone had settled into nice, normal lives after the battle. Except for her and Mustang.

As he looked at her, his face cold as stone, Riza bit her lip to keep from crying. She didn't want to do this to him, but she had to. She had no choice.

"I'll arrange for your departure." Roy finally said, reaching for the phone on his desk. "If you wish, I can have everything ready so that you can leave tomorrow."

Riza nodded. "Thank you, Sir." She managed to get out. She could hardly breathe. Roy nodded to dismiss her and Riza walked out, drifting through the halls of Central, trying to take everything in before she had to leave.

She knew she could have no contact with central ever again. Once she was in the East, she would remain there for the rest of her days. No one could find out why she was leaving. Riza turned a corner and choked back a sob as she leaned against the wall next to a window. Thankfully no one was around to see her cry as she protectively wrapped her arms around her middle, wishing it didn't have to be the way it was. But what else she could she do? Roy meant too much to her to ruin him like this. So no one could find out.

No one at all could know that she was pregnant with Roy Mustang's child.


	2. Chapter 2

I yawned tiredly as I woke up from the light filtering through my eyelids. It took a few moments for the blurriness to completely fade from my right eye's vision, but my sight soon cleared and I yawned again, before pushing myself up into a sitting position. Sloppily, I threw back my covers and pushed away the white curtain that separated my bed from the rest of my mom and I's small, one bedroom apartment.

"Mom, I'm up!" I said, stretching out my arms and plodding over to the kitchen table, where breakfast was already waiting.

"I'll be right out, Riley!" She shouted from her bedroom, while I tucked my legs under me on the chair and started munching on my toast. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Mom." Mom smiled and ruffled my black hair, draping her blue military uniform jacket on a chair back, while clipping her blonde hair up out of her way.

"I'm just checking. After all, it's probably comfier at your master's house."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But this is home." I grinned. "I don't really care whether I have a room or not."

"I'm glad to hear it." My mom said, tucking a pistol into her waist holster. "But you know I feel bad—you don't deserve to grow up in a house where the only space you have to yourself is a curtained space the size of your bed."

"It's alright, Mom." I finished off my breakfast and pulled my hair out of the loose braid I slept in, since it was already messed up anyway. "After all, it's not your fault that my father ran out on us before I was born."I snorted and ran a brush through my hair, before tossing it back on the table. "Though, it would've been nice if the jerk had stuck around long enough to provide a little support."

My mom froze and I instantly felt bad. She hated it when I talked about my father. But I didn't think it was because he ran out on us. Actually, I was pretty sure it was because she still loved him. Not that she'd ever tell me that. But whenever she looked at me, I could tell I wasn't the only one she saw. And I also couldn't help but wonder who that other person that wasn't Riley Hawkeye was. But whoever he was, Mom didn't like to talk about him. I mean, she let on that he was still alive, but everything else—like the fact that he'd just up and left us—I'd figured out on my own. I thought so anyway. After all, that was the most logical explanation.

"Sorry, Mom." I said sheepishly, but she just waved it off.

"It's all right, Riley. You have the right to say what you like about him."

I sighed. "I just wish you'd at least tell me his name, you know? That way, I could actually track his stupid butt down and beat some living heck out of him for being such a moron. I mean seriously, was he stupid? He'd have to be, to leave you, Mom, cause you're awesome!"

My mom smiled. "Thanks, Kiddo."

Meanwhile I jumped out of my chair and ducked into our small bathroom, trading my ratty pajama pants and shirt for a black skirt and red cami top, that had my master's insignia embroidered on the front. "So anyway, are you sure you're gone be okay with me leaving? Cause I'm sure that if I ask Teacher, he'll give me the okay to hang around home a little more before I go back to Resembool!"

"Please, I'll be fine, Riley!" My mom rolled her eyes. "After all, I'm the great Riza Hawkeye, veteran of the Ishvalen War and second lieutenant of Easter Command. I think I'll survive my daughter going back to training!"

I went back out of the bathroom and gave her an apologetic smile. "I know, Mom. But I still feel bad, just leaving you alone for months at a time while I train."

"Well at least you're not as bad as your teacher—he and his brother used to leave their family and not even so much as call, unless he needed automail repairs."

"You know, I just can't picture Teacher with automail." I shook my head and grabbed my still-packed suitcase from under my bed, trying not to be distracted by edges of my mom's tattoo, which were poking out from under her tank top, before she pulled her shirt and jacket over it. "It just seems so _wrong._"

"If you say so." Mom replied giving me a smirk. "But for me, whenever I look at your Master, I still see the little red-cloaked child alchemist that was desperately trying to fix all of his mistakes."

"You know, Teacher would through a fit if he heard you call him little." I sat on the edge of my bed and tugged on my leather combat boots.

"Still the same old same old, I see."

I grinned and grabbed my suitcase, along with a pair of fingerless, black leather gloves that I pulled on as I followed my mom out the door.

"Tell Edward that I say hello!" My mom called as I started running towards the train station, so I could catch a ride back to Resembool. "And Winry, James, and Nina too!"

"Okay, Mom!" I shouted. "And oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

"What?" She questioned.

"I decided I'm going to do it!" I grinned from ear to ear. "As soon as I get the okay from Teacher, I'm going to Central—I'm going to take the State Alchemist exam, and believe me!" I waved to my mom, before started to run again. "I'll pass with flying colors! Because I'm going to be the Alchemist that makes even the great Flame Alchemist's abilities look like child's play!"


End file.
